Anniversary
by sammy55
Summary: It is Bella and Edward first anniversary. What has Alice planned? Will Edward like Bella's gift to him? She has had it since she was human and now is the time to give it to him. What will he think? Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**An idea I got from a story I read. Enjoy and please check out my other stories!**

"Bella?" I turned as my angels voice sounded behind me. I smiled up at him and he leaned down towards me. I turned my face up for a kiss but he stopped centimeters away. "Do you know what tonight is?" He had just washed my face with his sweet smelling breath and he expected me to remember something? "Our anniversary Bella. Our one year anniversary."

Oh, that. Now that I remembered I was trying to figure out a way to give Edward his present. Well now was a good time. "I have your present if you want it now." He shook his head and opened his mouth to reply when two pairs of strong arms picked me up and set me down in front of Alice's bathroom.

"Nope, you're not going to give him your present yet. Although it is an amazing gift. We are going out first and then you and Edward are going to come home alone…" Alice's voice was full of implications, and I was grateful I could no longer blush. As it was, my head tilted towards the floor and I stared at the carpet. "Rosalie and I are going to get you ready, and Edward is going to take Renesmee to Jacobs for the night. So shut up and let me work or I will use force. Pick."

She didn't wait for my answer but pushed me through the door towards the torture chamber. I sighed and sat quietly in the chair while the two female vampires hurried around me in frenzy. I could follow their movements now, but that did not make me any happier about it. Then Rosalie brought the dress out. It was a royal blue dress, that had a low neckline, no back, and it ended about mid-thigh. I shook my head rapidly, but Alice just handed me the dress saying "Edward helped pick it out."

Damn it, she always knew what to say to make me do something. I took the dress and slipped into it, turning to face myself in the mirror. My hair was in soft cascading waves down my shoulders and my make-up was at a minimal. I turned to thank Alice for that but was met by the sight of Edward. He was wearing a black-brown short sleeve button down shirt, and extremely sexy fitting jeans. I threw myself in his arms and asked "Where are we going? Why am I in a dress but you're in jeans?" I knew I was whining.

He grinned, but before he could say anything Alice's voice screeched through the house. "Don't you dare tell her anything! She'll love it and that's all she needs to know." I sighed and leaned against Edward, content to simply ogle at him.

After what seemed like hours later Alice came to drag me downstairs and into Rosalie's BMW. When we started driving as soon as I sat down, I voiced my concerns. "Edward is coming with us right? I would like to spend my anniversary with my husband."

Alice glanced back at me, her expression gleeful as she realized that I still didn't know where we were going. "Of course he's coming. We are just going to get there first. I'll explain everything when we get there." I sighed but stayed silent the rest of the trip, lost in my thoughts.

Of course, being me, I missed when we pulled into the parking lot and was alerted by loud music. I glanced at the source and groaned. A huge neon sign proclaimed that we were at a night club. I turned glaring at Alice. She grinned back at me.

"Ok I haven't told what exactly we are doing. We are going to walk in there and try to get as many men's thoughts on _you _as we can. That's why we gave you the best dress." Ha, best. She means most revealing. "And _we_ both have our wedding rings on. I took yours off." I glanced down and realized with a shock that she was right. I hadn't even noticed. "Our goal is to make Edward jealous. It will make tonight _much _more interesting for you." Again, the implications behind her words had me glad I couldn't blush any longer. But I had to agree. Being jealous brought out Edward possessive and more animalistic behavior. Although I would never admit it, I loved it when he gave in to more of his predator side.

Alice grinned at me as we stepped into the club, the loud music almost overbearing. One quick glance around assured me that almost every guy was staring at us, mostly at Rosalie. I sighed quietly, relieved, but it quickly turned into an angry huff when Rosalie raised her hand and pushed her hair out her face while flashing her wedding ring. An audible sigh went through the club and most of them transferred their gaze to me. Alice grabbed my hand dragged me out onto the dance floor murmuring in a low voice "Dance like we taught you last week. Edward doesn't know about that. And make sure to move around a bit, so that every guy has a chance to look at you."

I nodded and started dancing. Since I became a vampire it became easier. Of course the new way Alice taught me how to dance was nothing like the sweet innocent dances Edward liked. This involved lots of hip shaking and grinding. Oddly enough, I couldn't wait until Edward came and danced with me. I was quickly surrounded by men, all eager to dance with me. I danced with as many of them as I could, letting myself into Alice's plan.

I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. "You will not believe the thoughts in this place. Although I agree with most of them, I am not sure whether to kill Alice or to thank her. You look truly stunning in that dress." I shuddered, both at his words and at his tone. I was literally trembling with I felt his hand spread across my bare back. He chuckled and the vibrations only increased my trembling. "The men in this room want to know if I am being nice to you or not. Apparently they think I'll never get you if I act like a gentlemen."

Alice came over whispered in my ear "As long as he is a gentleman, ignore him. Make him suffer." She smiled at Edward who had walked up beside me and skipped over to Jasper.

I smiled sweetly at Edward who was standing there with one hand out and a knowing smile on his face. I trusted Alice a lot more lately and I wanted him to be jealous. So I spun around and began dancing with the nearest men. They all shot smug looks at Edward. I glanced at him and just managed to stop a shudder. He looked like a vampire, a livid merciless vampire. I continued dancing until I felt someone tugging on my hand. I spun to find Edward pulling me into the middle of the dance floor.

He grabbed my waist and pulled my back into his chest. I couldn't stop my shudder this time. I turned around to find Edward staring at me. I grinned and started to dance with him. He smiled back, but it was a wicked smile. I shuddered once more and surrendered myself to the music.

Several hours later, Edward and I had finally made our way to our house. Edward turned to run towards our cottage but I shook my head. "No, were staying at the house tonight." Apparently Edward liked the idea because he grinned and swept me into his arms, carrying me bridal style. He sat me down in the arm chair next to his piano.

He walked over to his piano and sat down on the bench. "Before going back to our cottage, I want to give you your present." He smiled at me, his gaze filled with so much love and adoration that I couldn't help but sigh softly. He turned to his piano and began to play.

The song started out happy with an undertone of despair. But it was beautiful. It transferred so that it was full of sadness. Then came a joyful period and with it came fear. I still had no notion of what it could be about, but I knew Edward could find inspiration from anything. He could make his piano talk in emotions. It was truly beautiful. It ended with a flourish and a silent promise for more to come. My shoulders were shaking and my eyes pricked with tears that would never come.

My husband hurried over to me and crouched down in front of me. "Are you all right? Was that ok? Did you like it?"

I nodded and threw my arms around his neck, clutching him to me. "That was amazing. But what was it about?" I felt stupid asking that, like I should've known what it was about. I felt guilty not being able to guess, hoping Edward didn't think it was his lack of composition skills.

He chuckled and leaned his forehead on mine. "Bella, it's your human life." I nodded; I could see it now. The happiness but a bit of despair was when we first met and Edward was struggling with his inner demon. The period of sadness was when he left me. The joyfulness and the fear were when Victoria was hunting me and when I was pregnant with Renesmee. And the ending was my transformation. I was amazed and I lowered my mental shield for him. He smiled crookedly at me and wrapped him arms around me, lowering his head for a kiss. I turned my head and he pulled back.

"Not until after you get your present. It's in two parts. Here is the first one." I reached into the cushions of the couch for the small box Alice had placed there earlier. I held it out to him, getting nervous.

He smiled at me and opened the box. "Um… Bella this is my Mp3 player…"

I nodded laughing. "Go under playlists, and scroll down to the one named BHB." Bella's Heart Beat. I waited until he scrolled down and he paused, apparently waiting for my instructions. "Press play." I waited, holding my breath as he began to listen.

Understanding crossed his face, and then utter amazement. I could hear my heart beat as well. I had purposely speeded up my heart beat by thinking about Edward, knowing he loved my rapidly beating heart. I somehow managed to speed it up and slow it down on my command for once in my life. He waited until the twenty minutes of my constant heart beating was over and then he turned to me. Again, love and adoration colored his face. "Bella… I don't know what to say. You continue to surprise and amaze me. That was… much better than any gift I ever could give. You don't have to give me the second part. This is enough."

I smiled at him. The second part was the one I was most excited to give to him. "No Edward, I have to give you the second part. Please be good. Now, I need to go get your present from our cottage. I want you to stay sitting on this chair, and most importantly, I want you to stop breathing so you can't smell a thing." I got up and gestured towards the seat. He sat down and looked at me. I raised my eyebrow and he grinned, cutting off his breathing. I ran back towards the cottage and stepped into the kitchen, finding what Carlisle had placed in there when Edward had left. I grabbed it and ran back towards the house, freezing outside to make sure Edward wasn't breathing.

I stepped into the house, keeping the present behind my back as I walked towards Edward. "Are you ready? Just nod." He nodded and I carefully opened one end of the bag and spoke one word. "Breathe" What he was forever saying to me as a human, now I was using it on him.

He took a deep breath and his eyes widened and darkened. "Bella? May I have my present?" He kept his voice sweet, but I could see the hunger in his eyes. I handed the bag to him and he held it under his nose, smelling it for an immeasurable amount of time.

When he finally looked up I spoke. "I had Carlisle take my blood and keep it preserved for me at the hospital. There isn't enough to turn your eyes red, but you may have to hunt if you don't want you family to see. Not that they don't know." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I watched as Edward put his mouth on the little opening and drank. I could understand his fascination in watching me eat now. His throat moving, his mouth wrapped around the small opening, his teeth flashing as he struggled to get the last drop.

He finished the bag and started towards me. He was stalking me, and I found myself backing up until I hit the wall. He put his arms on either side of me. "Bella that was the best thing anyone has ever given, beside you giving me yourself of course. That was… I can't think of words to describe it. I love you so much." He crushed his lips to mine and I eagerly licked the remaining traces of blood from his lips, eliciting a moan from him. He crushed his body into mine, and I realized that we would never make it to the cottage. Our true anniversary was about to start and felt my stomach coil in anticipation. Words were no longer needed to describe our feelings for one another.

**I hope you like this! I am planning on doing the same story from Edward's POV. Do you think I should? Tell me in your review!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**VVVVVVVVVV**


	2. Chapter 2

**The ending of my story, the first chapter in Edwards POV.**

I sighed as I walked away from Alice. I knew Bella wouldn't want have fun at the club regardless of what Alice said. My angel wasn't exactly the clubbing type. She would much rather just the two of us to stay home. I couldn't wait to give her my gift. I hoped she would love it. I had no idea what her gift could be, and Alice always hid her mind from me.

I slowly came up behind Bella, taking my time to look at her. The graceful curve of her neck now bent towards her book, her long hair that was flowing freely down her back. I wanted to run to her and bury my hands in her hair and kiss her, but I forced myself to slow down. I waited until I was directly behind her before I spoke. "Bella?" She turned towards me and I leaned down automatically for a kiss before I checked myself. "Do you know what tonight is?" I watched in satisfaction as her eyes glazed over. I still had that affect on her, even with her as a vampire. "Our anniversary Bella. Our one year anniversary."

I saw comprehension bloom in her now amber eyes. I could get lost in them if I had the chance. But Bella's next words brought me out of my trance. "I have your present if you want it now." I was sorely tempted to give in to her. I wanted my gift desperately. Bella always surprised me and I was sure that would extend to my present.

I opened my mouth to say yes when I saw Rosalie and Alice come up behind Bella and carry her towards Alice's bathroom. I could see Bella knew who it was so she didn't struggle. I listened as Alice spoke to Bella. "Nope, you're not going to give him your present yet. Although it is an amazing gift. We are going out first and then you and Edward are going to come home alone…" Was she trying to drive me nuts? Her mind was filled with the song "Barbie Girl". She knew I hated that song, but I would bear it if I could get a clue. "Rosalie and I are going to get you ready, and Edward is going to take Renesmee to Jacobs for the night. So shut up and let me work or I will use force. Pick." She didn't give Bella time to answer but instead pushed her through the doors into her private bathroom.

I sighed and went downstairs to find an eager Jacob. "Hey, Sam's at my house for a meeting with the elders. So I'm going to take Renesmee to Emily's house to play with Claire. Is that all right?" He smiled up at Renesmee who was sitting on his shoulders. _It better be alright. Unless you want me and Renesmee here when you get home… _

I sighed. When he put it that way I couldn't do anything. I didn't even bother threatening him. He would take a bullet for Renesmee. It wouldn't hurt her same way, but the thought was still there. I nodded and blew a kiss up to Renesmee. _Thank you daddy! I love you and I hope you and mommy have fun tonight!_

I smiled and watched them walk away. I sighed once more; not looking forward to whatever Alice was having me wear. I ran up to my bedroom after realizing that I had ten minutes until Alice wanted me ready. I glanced at my bed and raised my eyebrows. She had me wearing a simple black-brown short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. Not what she would usually have me wear on a night out. I shrugged and quickly changed and checked my appearance in the mirror.

_Edward get in here and say hi to your wife._ I grinned as I ran to stand behind Bella. I was staring and I knew it. But the dress was the blue I loved on her, was mid-thigh, and had no back. Her hair was in soft waves that softly went down her back. I watched as she turned around and saw me. I would have started to laugh at her expression if I wasn't still staring at her. The neckline of the dress was extremely low for Bella, and the makeup was at a minimum. I loved it more and more by the second. She literally threw herself at me and I caught her and held her to my chest, not wanting to let go. "Where are we going? Why am I in a dress but you're in jeans?" Her voice came out as a whine. She hated to get dressed up.

I was about to tell her where we were going, since I hadn't planned it and she would need to brace herself. But Alice beat me to it. "Don't you dare tell her anything! She'll love it and that's all she needs to know." Bella sighed and relaxed against me, simply content to stare at me. I stroked her hair and stared into her eyes again. I still missed her brown eyes, but I wouldn't give away anything for her to turn human again. Not unless I was turning with her. I was too selfish to give her up now that I had her.

_Time for us to go Edward! Remember to meet us at the club twenty minutes after we get there!_ Alice came up stairs and grabbed Bella from me. I sighed and went to go find Jasper and Emmett. They were waiting for me down in the garage. Jaspers thoughts were filled of Alice. He was planning on taking her for a ride on his motorcycle when the family was allowed to come back. I immediately blacked Emmett's thoughts. His mind was filled with images of what Rosalie and he were going to be doing when they left the club.

Jasper smirked over at me. "Why are you so nervous? And kill you lust please. I don't know how long I will last if I have to feel that from _both _of you." He turned to glare at Emmett, who grinned and returned to his vulgar thoughts.

"Can we go?" I wanted to see my Bella again. I thought the second I got there, Bella would be dragging me back out. I would go with her without complaint. I always did. She had me wrapped around her finger. I would do whatever she wanted of me and I would stop doing something if she told me. She knew that, but she never used that advantage. She hated that she could control me like that. I didn't mind; I loved her too much.

Emmett nodded and Jasper turned to ride shotgun. Emmett sat in the back, after complaining that Jasper always rode shotgun in my car. I ignored him and pulled out of the garage at full speed, before doing a 360 degree spin. I floored the engine in my haste to get to Bella. I let her image fill my thoughts and I barely concentrated on the road.

I pulled into the club I had seen in Alice's mind. I searched the minds of the people in the place. Almost every male mind was focusing on my Bella.

_Damn she's hot! I wonder if she'd consider coming home with me tonight…_

_I'd love to get my hands on that!_

_Wonder if she has a boyfriend. Her two friends have wedding rings. Maybe she is single; she doesn't have any rings… _This jerked me out of everyone else's mind. I concentrated on this man and saw he was looking as Bella's hand. He was right; there was no ring on there, engagement or wedding. His gaze traveled up until he was openly staring at her chest. I growled and quickly got out of my car and walked into the club.

The music and bright lights over powered my senses. That coupled with the thoughts in this place nearly drove me insane. But my eyes found Bella and I quickly forgot about that. The way she was dancing should be illegal. The graceful and sensual way she moved had me moving towards her as if drawn by an invisible force. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped, but didn't turn around.

"You will not believe the thoughts in this place. Although I agree with most of them, I am not sure whether to kill Alice or to thank her. You look truly stunning in that dress." I could hear the huskiness in my own voice. I spread my hand against her bare back, feeling her trembling. I chuckled at her reaction and the trembling increased. I was debating whether to drag her out of there now or let her make that decision. "The men in this room want to know if I am being nice to you or not. Apparently they think I'll never get you if I act like a gentlemen." The men in question were looking at me with faces that ranged from furious to smug.

Alice danced over to Bella and whispered in her ear. I walked in front of Bella and held my hand out. Alice grinned at me and walked back towards Jasper. _Have fun Edward! _ There was a teasing note in her thoughts and I chose to ignore that. I looked back at Bella, expecting her to take my hand and drag me out of the place. Instead she spun around and started to dance with the nearest men. They all shot smug looks at me. Had my wife just rejected me for these men? On our anniversary? No way in Hell she was getting away with that. I saw her glance at me. I grabbed her hand a minute later and started to drag her toward the middle of the dance floor.

I turned and grab her waist, pulling her into my chest. She shuddered and I couldn't wait to get home. She turned in my arms and grinned at me. I smiled back, but it was a wicked smile that promised more at home. She shuddered again and we both danced in perfect sync.

When we finally arrived at home, I turned to run to the cottage. I had a piano there and could play it just as easily as on my piano in the house. But Bella shook her head and said "No, we're staying at the house tonight." I smiled and carried her bridal style into the house. I set her down in the chair next to her piano.

I walked over and sat on my piano bench. "Before going back to our cottage, I want to give you your present." I smiled gently at her before I began to play. I had decided to write her another song since she loved lullaby so much. I got my inspiration from her human life. There was so much that went on in our time together. I considered this piece my best yet. It was perfectly played and I let it end with a promise of more. I was playing with the idea for our next anniversary.

I turned towards my love and hurried over to her; her shoulders were shaking and I knew if she could she would have tears running down her face. "Are you all right? Was that ok? Did you like it?" Did I do something wrong? I thought she would enjoy it. Maybe I was wrong…

She nodded and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me to her. "That was amazing. But what was it about?" Her voice was cautious, as if she feared she would offend me.

I laughed and leaned my forehead against her, looking into her eyes. "Bella, it's your human life." She nodded. And then I was in gulfed in her mind. She showed me how much she loved my gift. I smiled and lowered my head towards her for a kiss. She turned her head away and I pulled back, confused. Her mind was once again closed to me.

"Not until after you get your present. It's in two parts. Here is the first one." I watched her reach into the cushions of the couch for a pre-placed gift. She held out a small box and I took it eagerly.

I opened the box and looked inside. My Mp3 player. What? "Umm… Bella this is my Mp3 player…"

She laughed the sound coming out like bells and nodded. "Go under playlists, and scroll down to the one named BHB." BHB? What could that mean? My mind tried to decipher the meaning as I followed her instructions. "Press play."

She appeared to tense up a bit and I pressed play. A slightly odd and unfamiliar song same on. It wasn't a song it sounded more like a… heartbeat. Bella's heartbeat. I nearly fell over from the shock. Bella always knew what I would like the most. And she continued to surprise me every day. I could never and would never be worthy of this angel sitting in front of me. I couldn't match up to her.

I listened to her heartbeat for a good twenty minutes before it ended. The varying speed of it was amazing. For the first time in her life she had successfully slowed down her heart when she wished to. . "Bella… I don't know what to say. You continue to surprise and amaze me. That was… much better than any gift I ever could give. You don't have to give me the second part. This is enough. "No Edward, I have to give you the second part. Please be good. Now, I need to go get your present from our cottage. I want you to stay sitting on this chair, and most importantly, I want you to stop breathing so you can't smell a thing."

She gestured towards the chair and I sat down. She raised her eyebrow in an expression so similar to my own I had to grin. I stopped breathing and she disappeared. Less than a minute later she reappeared. She carefully walked towards me, with my present behind her back. I was tempted to breathe, but I didn't want to upset Bella. I was sorely tempted. What kind of gift was it that I had to hold my breath?

"Are you ready? Just nod." I nodded. "Breathe." Even as I opened my mouth I thought about all the times I had told that to Bella. The scent hit my senses like a tidal wave. _Her _scent. It was Bella's unique scent, in this room. But Bella was a vampire so that could only mean one thing…

"Bella? May I have my present?" I could feel my throat burning like it hadn't done in ages. I was around Bella daily but her scent was desirable to me in a completely different way. She held out the bag and I grabbed it from her hand, just content to smell it for some time. Although it made my throat burn, it was Bella. It was her scent that first alerted me of her. I denied my nature to save her life. And it was this scent that drove my nature into a frenzy.

"I had Carlisle take my blood and keep it preserved for me at the hospital. There isn't enough to turn your eyes red, but you may have to hunt if you don't want you family to see. Not that they don't know." She didn't look like she had anything else to say now. I turned the bag and put my lips to it. The flavor exploded in my mouth. It was the essence and life force of Bella. The flavor was incredible and something I had never experienced before. Except the one other time I had drunken Bella's blood. In the studio. But there it was overshadowed will the venom, the morphine, and the overall tenseness of the situation. When I had bitten Bella to change her, I didn't have any time to taste her blood. I had to save her life and that was that.

Finally, the bag was empty. I dropped it on the ground. I walked towards Bella, my predator instinct making my walk seem more like a stalking motion. I walked forward until Bella was crushed against the wall with my arms on either side of her. "Bella that was the best thing anyone has ever given, beside you giving me yourself of course. That was… I can't think of words to describe it. I love you so much." It was true. I didn't know what I could do to describe my feelings. So I did what I could do. I crushed my lips to her in a desperate attempted to quell the fire building inside me. Of course, Bella licking the remaining traces of blood off my lips was not helping. I moaned and crushed my body into hers. I needed to feel her as close to her as possible.

A stray thought crossed my mind but I quickly killed it. As much as I wanted it, we wouldn't make it to the cottage. It was here or in the middle of the woods. I would rather be in my house, in front of a fire with the love of my existence in my arms.

**Sorry for the wait! I was busy on my newest Twilight story called Secrets. It was popular so I concentrated on that. Then I realized that my Secret Life story, Hug Connection was long overdue in updating. Again sorry! And please check out my other stories! **

**Anyone else mad that the Steelers lost their first game? **

**Whatcha think?**


End file.
